


Picking You

by Khylara



Category: American Pickers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: While on a road trip with Danielle, Mike makes a few discoveries.
Relationships: Danielle Colby Cushman/Mike Wolfe
Kudos: 3





	Picking You

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm officially going to hell. *sigh* Oh, well...I'll know more people down there.  
> And another fandom shout out for those of you paying attention!

Mike Wolfe pulled off the turnpike, yawning as he headed for the hotel indicated on the GPS. He was bone tired from driving all day and his back ached. _Looking forward to sleeping in a real bed._ _Even if it is a hotel one,_ he thought as he turned a corner. He was getting far too old to be sleeping in the front seat of the van like he used to when he was first starting out.

 _Besides, I have a lady to consider,_ he thought as he looked over at Danielle. Her denim jacket was tucked around her and she was sleeping soundly, the street lights creating shadow patterns over her pretty face. She had fallen asleep the moment they had hit the smooth road of the interstate, the van's humming motor providing the perfect lullaby. He hadn't had the heart to wake her.

He stopped at a red light. _Should be right up here,_ he thought, turning another corner. Sure enough, the hotel's glowing neon signaled the right location. With a triumphant grin on his face, he pulled into the parking lot.

Several minutes later, he was coming out of the rental office, looking annoyed. _Only one room. With one bed,_ he thought as he pulled out of his parking spot and headed for the end unit. _And the next nearest hotel is over thirty miles away. I'd never make it._ He looked over at Danielle. _She's going to strangle me with her garter once I tell her._

He pulled in and shut of the motor, surveying the sleeping woman for a moment. He gently shook her. "Wake up, Dani," he said softly. "We're here."

She blinked and stretched. "Where's here?" she asked, yawning.

"Wilmette, Illinois. Right outside Chicago," Mike said. "I got us a hotel room for the night."

She caught what he was trying not to say. "A hotel room?" She gave him a look. "Please say there are at least two beds."

He shook his head. "Sorry, honey," he said. "There's some kind of big rock concert benefit in town. This is the last room for miles." He paused before handing her the room key. "You take it. I'll sleep in the back of the van. Frank stashed a sleeping bag back there somewhere."

"Where?" she demanded. "We've been picking all day. There's no room. And with your back you can't sleep in the front seat." A stubborn look crossed her face. "I'll sleep in the van."

"And there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep in a bed with you out here," Mike said just as stubbornly. "We can share. Or one of us can sleep in the bathtub. But we have got to get some shut eye. We have that megapick outside Chicago tomorrow."

Danielle nodded. "I remember. World War two items, jewelry, vaudeville...it should be a good one." She gathered up her overnight bag and water bottle. "It means for an early day, though."

"Then let's try to get some sleep." Reaching for his own bag, he got out of the van and locked it. "We can worry about everything tomorrow."

Together the two of them trudged inside, both of them stopping at the threshold when they saw the double bed. Danielle sighed. "Well...it could be worse," she said. "It could be a single. And at least it's clean."

Mike peeked into the bathroom and groaned. "There's only a walk in shower," he said. So much for the bathtub idea. "You take the first one."

Putting her bag on the dresser, she dug around until she found her make up kit and her pajamas. "See if there's room service at least," she said as she took off her bandana. her hair tumbled over her shoulders. "I'd love a sandwich and some juice if they have any."

"Got it." He picked up the phone as she went into the bathroom.

When she came out a half hour later, a cloud of steam in her wake, Mike was pulling in a wheeled cart laden with dishes. "You eat. I'm gonna get cleaned up," he said as he reached for the sweats he slept in while on the road. "Save me some coffee."

When he was done, she was already tucked in under the covers. "We're right outside Chicago," she said, mouthing "Frank" to Mike as he quickly ate. "Wilmette, I think?" Mike nodded. "We've got that pick tomorrow and then we're headed back with a full load." She paused. "We found a lot of toys and vintage parts. We'll show you everything when we get back." She glanced at Mike. "He's fine. Tired and his back hurts, but a good night's sleep will help." She smiled. "Okay. Will talk to you tomorrow. Sleep tight." She clicked off the phone and put it on the bedside table. "I think your brother is driving him crazy."

"I'm not surprised." Mike said as he finished. "He does me on a regular basis." He suddenly smiled. "I like the PJs."

She glanced down at the white flannel pajamas decorated with red cherries all over them. "They're warm. I figured I'd need them picking in Chicago in January." She looked at his sweats. "Should I ask how old they are?"

"Probably not." He climbed into bed and shut of the light. "Good night, Dani."

"Night, Mike." Both fell silent as they drifted off to sleep.

*****

A crack of thunder jolted Mike out of a sound sleep not more than an hour later. He glanced at the window across from him; rain was pelting against it, leaving tiny rivers behind. He frowned; he didn't remember rain in the weather broadcast.

Another crack of thunder sounded, followed by a flash of lightning. Danielle sat straight up in bed, a scream dying in her throat as she stared straight ahead in the darkness. "No!"

"Dani...honey...it's all right," Mike said, taking her by the shoulders. "It's okay. You're safe. It's just the rain." He turned the light on and gebtly turned he toward the window. "See? Look."

Blinking, Danielle glanced at the rain falling outside, her eyes wide. When she finally realized where she was and who she was with, she sagged into Mike's arms and let out a shuddering sigh. "God, that scared the crap out of me," she said, burying her face in Mike's shoulder.

"Me, too," Mike said, all too aware of how good she smelled and how right she felt in his arms. "I didn't expect it to blow in so fast."

"It wasn't predicted." She shivered. "I hate the rain. Nothing good ever happens when it rains."

Mike suspected a story there, but he didn't ask, He knew she'd tell him when she was ready. "Okay now?" he asked.

She nodded as she pulled away. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to get clingy."

"You don't have to apologize," Mike said, shaking his head. "You were scared. Ad I don't blame you. It scared me, too." He rubbed her shoulder, vaguely aware that she wasn't wearing a bra. "And I don't like the rain, either."

She glanced at the window again. "You know this means that the pick tomorrow will probably be called off?" It was mostly outside and the caretaker was old and frail. 

Mike sighed as well. "Maybe it'll clear up by morning," he said, forcing himself to pull away. He didn't like the way Danielle was making him feel through no fault of her own. "Come on. Let's try to get back to sleep." He reached over to turn off the light.

She stopped him, her dark eyes wide. "Mike?" she said softly, her hand on his arm.

He couldn't resist. He didn't want to. Drawing her close, his lips brushed against hers in a gentle kiss.

She sank back into his arms, her mouth opening under his as their tongues tangled together. He laid her down against the pillows, his arms sliding around her waist as they kissed. "Dani," he murmured, kissing his way down her neck to the opening of her pajamas. "Honey."

She pressed herself against him, her hand sliding under his sweatshirt to trace the lines of his abs. "Off," she said, her voice husky. "Take this off."

Mike sat up enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. "Can I?" he asked, his fingers lingering over her cherry red buttons.

She nodded. "Here. Let me help you."

Soon they were both naked and trading kisses back and forth, their hands caressing wherever they could reach. "Please," Danielle begged, her nails digging into Mike's shoulders. "Please, Mike...want you."

Groaning, Mike slid his hand down her stomach, slipping a finger between her legs. She was already wet and slick, ready for him. "God...Dani." he breathed, looking at her in the dim light. "You're beautiful."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms slid around his neck. "Go ahead," she breathed, angling herslef enough so that her cock was pressed right at the center of her. "Do it. I want you to." She ran a hand over his face. "I've wanted you for years."

"Yes." Mike said, sinking into her with one thrust. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "No. Dani...honey...we can't," he said as he tried in vain to pull away."

"You don't want to do that," Danielle said with a knowing gleam in her eye. "And I don't want to, either." She moved her hips against him. "Go ahead, Mike. Fuck me."

Fingers digging into the sheets, Mike began to move, the headboard banging against the wall with the force of his thrusts. He was surrounded by tight, wet heat around his cock, the movement and sensaton driving him closer to orgasm. But he held back; he wanted Dani with him.

"Yes, Mike," Danielle moaned, arching under him. "Yes...please...please make me come." She tilted her head back as his lips connected with one of her nipples. "Yes...gonna..."

"Danielle!" Mike yelled, managing one last thrust before burying himself deep inside her as he came. Danielle climaxed herself a moment later, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as her body rocked under his.

They sagged against each other, with Danielle running her fingers through Mike's graying hair as they both tried to catch their breath. She sighed, closing her eyes. "That was wonderful," she said, kissing the top of his head.

Mike rolled off her and stared at the ceiling. "We shouldn't have done that," he said as guilt flooded through him.

"No, we shouldn't have," she agreed, curling up next to him. "But we did." She looked up at him. "I don't regret it. Do you?"

Mike shook his head. "No," he said finally. "No, I don't." He looked down at her. "We can't tell Frank. Hell, we can't tell anybody."

"My lips are sealed," Danielle said as she reached over and shut the light off. "Get some rest. We'll worry about it in the morning." She drifted off to sleep

Feeling vaguely uneasy, Mike kissed her temple before falling asleep as well. In his dreams, Danielle danced, draped in translucent veils with bells on her wrists and ankles, her hands beckoning him to hold her close and not let her go. Beckoning him to love her. 

Lost in his dreams, Mike smiled.


End file.
